


Just Desserts

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Ignis had no choice but to retaliate and give his boyfriend what he so clearly wanted. Ignis didn't waste a moment and used the wooden spoon to smear a stripe of cake batter across Prompto's freckles.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 32





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the first fix of an AU the wonderful Carvingknife and I have been working on. 
> 
> Thank you to CK for also proof reading and beta reading this!

"Oh ho!" Prompto cheered, stepping into the apartment. "What's the occasion?" He tossed his messenger bag onto a barstool and set his camera bag down gently on the counter, away from the baking supplies meticulously and strategically laid out within arms reach of Ignis.

"Baking doesn't always call for occasion, Prompto," Ignis smirked, leveling out the cake flour with one of the icing spatulas while eyeing the line and checking that no extra flour was left. "How was work?" Ignis inquired while depositing the flour into the bowl of dry ingredients.

"Meh, same old, same old," Prompto sighed. "Still trying to get a few shots for the next story, but…" He shrugged and leaned against the counter, head in hand with a small pout.

"You'll find something, you always do," Ignis suggested casually as he pushed the bowl of chocolate chips closer to younger man. Of which Prompto happily obliged himself to with a happy chirp. Ignis chuckled and watched him with adoration for a few moments before Prompto scooted the bowl back. "How was Noct doing?" 

"Oh, he's good. Gonna stop by later for a few rounds of Smash Bros if you wanna join. He might bring Luna depending on how her research is going."

"Which means we most certainly need to keep her from playing as Kirby again," Ignis glanced at his worn leather notebook, the cover laying flat on the steel-colored marble. It was one of his first recipe diaries, so the old, worn spine was well loved and broken. "We should extend an invite to Gladio. We will certainly need the help in eating this cake.”

"Yeah, no kidding. How the hell does someone that's never touched a video game until college, decimate all four of us?" Prompto groaned theatrically, recalling his first painful loss to Lunafreya. "Yeah, make it a party!" He beamed and jumped up from his stool, bust still stood on the rungs so he was tall enough to reach Ignis across the counter and planted a delicately soft peck to the tall man's cheek. "You're a genius Babe! I'm gonna go take a shower." 

Prompto bounded off to the shower, after sending an invitation to Gladio for cake and video games and by proxy, Iris if she was visiting her older brother. Ignis laughed and combined dry ingredients, melted chocolate chips, and rinsed out the collection of dishes he'd used to measure them out with. He moved on to the wet ingredients as Prompto returned and nuzzled up beside him. Still warm from the shower, his hair limp and damp. 

Ignis was hardly phased by the way his boyfriend clung to him, rather content with the extra warmth. "Noct shot me a text, Luna is definitely coming. While we were out, she fell asleep, so he took her books and pens hostage." 

"He does most certainly have a death wish," Ignis deadpanned, bitter as he remembered the countless times the younger man had pulled such a stunt on Ignis. 

As if on cue, they jumped at the soft echo of Lunafreya's aggravated voice in the apartment next door to them, of course followed by Noctis's laughter. Prompto snorted and Ignis groaned in disgust as the younger man reached out, swiped up some of the batter for himself and plopped his finger into his mouth with a happy hum. "Bwaht?" 

"Are you craving Salmonella this evening?" Ignis felt his eyebrow twitch at the blasphemous act his boyfriend had just performed. 

"Are you suggesting that you, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, would have subpar ingredients in your house?" Prompto gasped scandalized by his own accusation.

Ignis rolled his eyes and swatted at Prompto's shameless attempt to steal more batter, but not one (not even two or three more) love tap deterred him, and finally, Ignis had no choice, but to retaliate and give his boyfriend what he so clearly wanted. Ignis didn't waste a moment and used the wooden spoon to smear a stripe of cake batter across Prompto's freckles. 

"Dude!?" Prompto screeched and quickly began to laugh. He scooped up a dollop to drag along Ignis's nose. He laughed happily while squeezed in the other man's arms, but was immediately silenced by a peck on the cheek.

"Hm, no. Far too sweet now,” Ignis mused and licked his lips.

"Seriously you two?" Nocits's lazy drawl made both men look up. Noctis was dressed for a night of games. He wore a tattered hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Lunafreya was dressed much the same, only her outfit was partially made up of things she'd proudly commandeered from her boyfriend. Undoubtedly they effortlessly made it into the apartment because Prompto left the door unlocked for them. 

"We’re just giving you two ideas for your wedding!" Prompto teased. 

"The cake has to first be cooked, Prompto for what you're thinking of." Lunafreya mumbled her face tinged rosy pink, while Noctis was beet red behind her. "However please keep rehearsing for your own marriage. I do expect to be named flower girl." She offered them both napkins to clean their faces of batter.

"You're already a botanist though, wouldn't that be a demotion?" Prompto pointed out. Ignis turned and poured the batter into a cake pan after he set the oven to preheat. Intently he listened to the conversation, though he looked distracted. Which Noctis caught onto quickly.

"You're silly," Lunafreya laughed musically, "Dear Prompto, that would be the highest of honors to me. So hardly a demotion in any way."

"You're jumping the gun though." Noctis spoke up as he hopped on to one of the bar stools. "Specs has to agree to marrying him first." 

Ignis passed the nearly empty bowl to the trio, grinned at his raven haired friend while he rested a hand at Prompto's hip as he stood beside him. "I think I could quite easily be swayed." 

They all feel silent, the couple across the counter smiled, Lunafreya because she approved highly of the idea, Noctis because he was being smugl. Behind them the oven dinged and Ignis pecked Prompto's cheek before he moved to place the cake in the oven. "Wait...what'd you say!?"

"My lips are sealed."

**Author's Note:**

> One down! Art may get added later, but for now I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
